Too Scared To Say I Love You
by TheHedgieMaster
Summary: After Blaze has a serious conversation with Sonic and Amy, she re- thinks about her relationship with Silver. Will one little conversation change Blaze's feelings for Silver? Silvaze and minor Sonamy One-Shot


**Too Scared to Say I Love You**

**Ages:**

**Blaze: 21**

**Silver: 22**

**Amy: 19**

**Sonic: 22**

-Blaze's POV-

I'm sitting in a café booth with Amy and Sonic right now. They have this really strong look of love in their eyes as they share a quick kiss and turn back to me. "Amy, do you think I'll ever find true love?" She looked over at me very surprised. She put her hand on her chin and thought.

"I never thought you were interested in love Blaze. But if I had to choose a guy for you, it would definitely be Silver.

"S-silver? Amy, he's my best friend, plus I don't think he feels the same way." I started blushing and looked at Amy. I knew I possibly couldn't date Silver, things would be totally awkward, and she knew that too.

"Blaze, you might as well face it, you might think of Silver more than as a friend." Sonic looked at me dead in the eyes when he said that. I sighed and thought about it. Before Amy and Sonic started dating, they were really good friends, I don't see why I couldn't date Silver. After I realized what I just thought, I shook my head and blushed more. I looked up back to Sonic and Amy to argue back, but as always they were making out on their side of the booth.

"I swear, you guys are going to get married one day." I started laughing as they were composing their original posture. I looked out the window that was by our booth and looked outside. It seemed like everyone was a couple. Even the younger kids like Tails and Cream and Charmy and Cosmo were dating. Amy then reached out and held my hand.

"Blaze don't worry, you'll always get the perfect guy for you at the end, even if it takes 6 years to tie him down and make him confess his undying love for you." She winks at Sonic while he looks at her nervously.

"I love you Amy."

"I know Sonic."

"Thanks Amy without you, I probably wouldn't know what to do when it comes to guys." I bowed to give her my respects and paid for the drinks Sonic, Amy, and I had. Amy grabbed her purse and straightened out her knee length yellow sundress. I wish for just once I could be as happy as Amy. She's beautiful, and Sonic's handsome. Their probably more in love than anyone I've ever met. They wave goodbye to me as they walk off in the direction of Amy's apartment complex. I walk down the streets the opposite way by The Emerald Coast Beach watching the beautiful water crash onto the beach. Farther down the beach I see Silver staring out into the ocean. He keeps picking up sand and dumping it back onto the ground looking mesmerized at what he was doing. I decided to walk over there, no harm in seeing my best friend, even though I just had that conversation with Amy and Sonic. "Hey Silv." As I walked over to him, the breeze whipped into my fur blowing my hair back. The same thing happened to Silver too. I couldn't help but stare at him. It was close to sunset and the lighting…it made him seem more attractive… I then snapped out of my trance when I realized he was staring at me. "Earth to Silver, is anyone in there?" I knocked on his head to put extra emphasis on my little joke.

"Oh, hey Blaze." He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back loving his embrace. Sure, we hug all the time, but this one, this one felt so different.

* * *

-Silver's POV-

What's wrong with me? I used to hugging Blaze all the time, why is this time different? Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way… I've always liked her, but I pushed those feelings away a while ago, now they're re-surfacing.

"So Silver, why were you sitting here looking into the ocean." I looked at Blaze she sat next to me waiting for an answer.

"I was just thinking." I laid down in the sand taking in the full view of the sky.

"What about Silver?" She scooted closer to me and laid on her side looking at me. Gosh, she's not making things easier.

"Just things, let's not talk about this now Blaze."

"I'm sorry if I was pushing," She turns to the sky and lets out a sigh, "and why were you so captivated by this sand earlier?

"I started thinking about the future. Hey Blaze, I saw you with Sonic and Amy in that café'. What were you talking about with Sonic and Amy anyway?" She stiffened when I asked her that. A giant blush rose onto her face as she looked at me with those brilliant golden eyes.

"Just like you, I'd rather not talk about it." She looked kind of uncomfortable. Once again, I found myself staring at her like the idiot I am.

"Hey, I told you mine."

"Silver, please drop it"

"Fine, don't you just sometimes wish you had a relationship like Sonic and Amy's? They are so perfect for each other, Sonic's good looking I guess, and Amy's like _super-_hot, but not as hot as you Blaze. Wait I didn't mean that Blaze! That wasn't supposed to come out! I looked over at Blaze, but she was too busy laughing in the sand.

"Y-you know I was kidding, right?"

"Of course dude, could you imagine us going out? We're just best friends that spend a lot of time together." She stood up then offered her hand to help me up. After I got up, Blaze and I were just staring at each other. I then sighed and kicked the sand.

"Blaze, I meant what I said a while ago," A blush started creeping up my face, "you aren't hot." Blaze looked flustered for a second and let out a brief grunt. I then ran a scenario through my head, most of them worst-case

_Okay, she could one: Reject me harshly, burn my quills off, and our friendship is over forever_

_Two: She could laugh and reject me softly, then laugh in my face again_

_Or Three: Accept me and we live happily ever after_

"Blaze, you aren't hot, because you're beautiful."

"Silver are you okay?" I grabbed one of her hand and looked her in the eyes;she then looked into my eyes and scoffed.

"Silver, you're drunk aren't you?"

"No Blaze, I'm serious!" I mentally slapped myself because that actually happened once. We were at Vector and Vanilla's wedding reception, and I had way too much to drink. I walked up to Blaze and told her I loved her and that she was beautiful. She literally burned singes into my quills when she figured out I was drunk. "Blaze, I've had feelings for you for a while," I caressed her cheek, "I've never felt the same way about anybody. You make me really happy." Blaze just stared at me with her mouth open. She was clearly shocked at by the news. A tiny flame was appearing out of her hand. _Seems like I'm leaning towards the 1__st__ option._ I sighed and turned from Blaze.

-Blaze's POV-

"S-silver, I-I like you too." He turned back around, and his eyes widened when I told him.

"Really Blaze?" He pulled me into a hug as the sun started setting behind us. We looked into each other's eyes and I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I pulled away first and looked at the ground.

"I guess this never would have happened without Sonic and Amy's help, they were the ones who made me realize I liked you more than a friend." Silver pulled me closer and laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to pay them a visit tomorrow now don't we?" He kissed my forehead while we walked on the beach finding seashells.

As we were walking along the coast of Emerald beach, we see Amy's apartment a couple of blocks down.

"Hey Blaze, why don't we go pay Sonic and Amy a quick visit?" I looked over to Silver like he grew two heads.

"You want to visit those two lovebirds? They started making out when I was with them. I can't imagine what they do when they're alone!" Silver thought about it, and then his face went red.

"I doubt they'll be doing anything now, wait, what's today?"

"It's Friday." Silver pulled me into the direction Amy's apartment. "Silver, what are you doing?"

"It's movie night at her place, so we could drop by to tell them about us."

"Wait Silver, you never asked me out formally." I smirked at him while he got down in one knee.

"Blaze the Cat would you take the honor of being my girlfriend?" He then picked up a nearby lilac in a garden and presented it to me. I laughed as I accepted the lilac.

"Yes Silver I'd love to be your girlfriend." He then grabbed my hand and spun me around while we walked down the street. Station Square really looks beautiful at night, especially with all the lights that they put on in the evening, it's very enchanting. After about 10 minutes, we were in the front of Amy and Sonic's apartment. I felt Silver grasp my hand as we headed up to the 23rd floor of this building. Amy had a huge apartment, and her number was 19. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?!" I heard Amy yell.

"Amy, it's me. Blaze." I heard the couch squeak, so I know that she was sitting down on the couch. Amy opened the door "Hey Blaze! And Hey…Silver?" Amy looked from me to Silver and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Blaze, are you two…"

"…Dating? Yeah, we are." Silver then wrapped his arms around my waist and put on a nervous smile. Amy squealed in delight and dragged Sonic out of her apartment.

"Good job Silver, I never knew you had it in ya buddy!" He punched Silver playfully on the arm and gave him his signature thumbs up.

"So Silver, how'd you know you liked Blaze?" Sonic asked us while motioning for us to come inside. Silver started blushing as he sat down on the couch.

"Well when we were first fighting Iblis together I realized I kind of liked her. And as you know Blaze was temporarily put in another dimension until Marine and I found her after the nothing destroyed Fantasia. **(A/N: If you check out Sonicsong182's 'Silver's Neverending Story' on YouTube you'll know what I'm talking about.) ** "I was going to confess to her then, but I was interrupted by The Nothing.

"Wait, that's what you were trying to say to me Silver?" I looked at him surprised. I had no idea what he wanted to say until now!

"Well, what're you waiting for, kiss already!" Amy yells at us. I pretended to give Amy an angry glare before I said 'Thank you' to her. Silver and I leaned in until I felt his lips on mine. I stopped when I saw a flash of light. Amy took a picture of us!

"That's a keeper!" Amy winked at us while Sonic pulled her closer and pecked Amy's cheek. Amy then scooted over back to us. "Do you guys want to finish this movie with us?" The movie was paused, but I could see it was 'The Notebook' Amy knew this was the movie she and I watch when we have our sleepovers at my apartment.

"Amy, do you really need me to answer that question?"

"You're right Blaze, I know you better than that!" We both snuggled up to our boyfriends before Amy started the movie again. I looked at Sonic and Amy; they were so in love it was Valentine's Day for them every day. I look up to Silver and start thinking. _I now know everyone's love is different, I know Silver and I will never have a love like theirs. Ours is unique in its own way. And I love it like that. I'll always be by your side Silver. I hope you do the same for me._

**A/N: Well, that as my first Silvaze fanfic and One- shot. I hoped you all liked it, and I plan on making more one-shots about different couples. It's not mandatory, but if you would, Read and Review!**


End file.
